Unraveled
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Chiro was an orphan...And a liar. He used to be a Legionnaire in another time. Now however he longs to go back but he's woven his web of lies. Time heals all wounds as new friends are made and the return to the future is immenant.


Chapter 1: A web to save yourself.

Chiro never answered questions about his past.

Never.

If he was asked he would ignore the monkey asking or say he just did not want to talk about it.

His past was not as heartbreaking as you might think. He was an orphan; So what? Big deal, he didn't care one bit about that.

The boy usually kept to himself back then; he wasn't interested with adoptions he would make up excuses or fake being sick. But he would never forget the day he met them; The Legion Of Super-Heroes. For the first time in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere.

Chiro could remember the moment when he first met them so clearly.

He was sitting on the rooftop, looking out at the sky lost, in his thoughts. At least until he had the feeling of being watched.

Chiro went back inside... and literally bumped into a boy his own age.

Chiro was dazed, so for a second he didn't notice, didn't realize the boy he had bumped into... had green skin.

There were three other people behind the boy, they looked normal but they were older by at least a couple of years.

Chiro spent a minute stuttering his apologies to the green skinned blond haired boy, and then was taken aback when he realized these people were acting like they knew all about him... but how could they? When he asked them they smiled and answered his questions with other questions.

If that had shocked him he was only MORE surprised when they said they were from the future and wanted him to go with them, he wanted to run but where would he go? The Orphanage? The park? No...and besides..Why would he have to run? It wasn't like they were trying to hurt him; and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

So he agreed to go with them and became Primal Lad of the Legion Of Super-Heroes in the year 3012.

The Legion had treated him fairly; no one had bugged him about his age, which he had been worried about. He assumed that was because Brainiac 5 had being the same age as him. Or they were used to younger kids joining. Either way he was having a blast testing out his new abillities.

But his absolute favorite was learning how to fly one of the Legion cruisers.

Chiro also had a reputation with Invisible Kid and Brainy. The three of them were known to get the job done. Give them a mission and it would most likely get done fast, with the least amount of injuries.

Brainy would get uptight whenever anyone mentioned Shuggazoom's History; when he'd asked Saturn Girl why she had told him to just ask Lyle.

He stopped asking after that.

But according to Brainy he had a history on Shuggazoom, a destiny if you will.

Chiro didn't want to leave the Legion, he felt like he belonged there, but he knew he'd have to leave at some point.

Then the Fatal Five attacked.

It took the entire Legion to put them away; So many Legionaire's were either wounded... or killed. Primal Lad was included on the wounded list. After that incident Brainy insisted that, as soon as he was healthy, Chiro had to return to his own time.

Chiro argued claiming he had no one to care for him and that he'd only been with the Legion a month. Brainy ignored his protests with a stoic expression on his face

The last thing Brainy said to him was that he would not be alone for long... and promised Chiro would return to the 31st century one day.

But that day never came it seemed.

A year after he'd left the future he was exploring the outskirts of the city when he discovered an abandoned Super Robot. It was then his life was transformed by the mysterious Power primate the Robot Monkeys were awakened and Chiro became their leader...

...and became that hero he always wanted to be.

Chiro claimed it was the Sun Riders that made him want to be a hero; but the truth was the Legion had taught him every fighting skill he ever grasped (including his powers.)

He'd always known that he'd had something inside of him; but those powers weren't awakened Until he was infused with the Power Primate. It was unstable inside of him because of his already developing powers, but he could handle it.

He hated betreying the trust of the team... but he had to lie. He hated it; but it was just too amazing an adventure for anyone to believe.

Every day in his time with the team he would guess what the Legionaire's would do in a situation.

Including the lectures; but instead of those in the future they got reports. He swears it was a million pages long. He couldn't start a fire or throw it out a window when it was Gibson giving a lecture. So he just took the Lightning Lad approch and fell asleep.

And he swore an angry Gibson was more frightening then an angry Brainiac 5.

Chiro wasn't stupid. He knew most of the things Gibson would drone on and on about; but it appered it was the end of the world when he didn't listen. That was what made him wish he was back with the Legion and reading one of Brainy's reports for once, so he could put it down.

Chiro would often gaze at what made him a Legionaire: his flight ring.

He lost count how many times he would chatise himself for wishing he was back with the Legion when he had the Monkey Team; who cared about him so much.

But he wanted to be both; the leader of the Monkey Team and a member of the Legion. As long as he had his flight ring and memory he would always be Primal Lad.

As long as he was with the team he was Chiro leader of the Hyper Force and weilder of the Power Primate; the Choosen One.

He missed the Legion terribly but he also loved the team dearly.

Torn between two lives; Two different timelines.

So one day when Nova approched him with a question about his past he began spinning a web. The only truth in that web was that he had friends helping him back then...

... he knew one day those lies would be found out. And that would be when he returned to the Legion. He knew he couldn't stay away from the future or New Metropolis. That timeline and that City were as home as much as Shuggazoom.

Whilst going over this Chiro was un-prepared for Sprx walking in; but Chiro was still able to hide the only evidence, besides his Legion belt ,of his visit to the future. He slid the ring under his pillow and when asked what it was he said it was nothing.

He hated lying; but the web was there for his protection (Or so he told himself.)

Chiro knew the team wouldn't care; but he didn't want to hear Gibson telling him time travel was impossible; because that would just hurt in the worst way possible. The best thing until he could find a better solution was to just keep spinning the web. The questions about his past were all answered truthfully except the part where he had left for the future. That part he kept a secret.

He never even told Jinmay. He didn't waste his time telling her lies; he just told her it wasn't worth talking about.

So the web remained, and continued to grow.


End file.
